Conventionally, wearing articles having a decorative element visually recognizable from outside is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 described below discloses a wearing article including, in a first waist region as one of front and rear waist regions, an outer layer sheet located on a non-skin-facing surface side, a printed sheet located on the interior surface of the outer layer sheet and printed with the decorative element visually recognizable from the outside of the outer layer sheet and an inner layer sheet located on the region of the inner surface of the outer layer sheet in which the printed sheet is not located. In the wearing article disclosed in this Patent Literature 1, the number of nonwoven fabric layers is minified in the region in which the printed sheet is located, in other words, the inner layer sheet is located only in the region in which the printed sheet is not located. Consequently, a mass per unit area in this region increases and the light transmittance in the region in which the printed sheet is located is higher than that in the region in which the printed sheet is not located.